


For Eternity

by Donteatthefootcream



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2017 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Catching Up, Day Five, Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Kisses, M/M, Nygmobblepot Week 2017, Romance, The Iceberg Lounge, compliments, ed being a klutz, ed being totally loveable, hand holding, kings - Freeform, married, oswald being totally in love, references to Batman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Nygmobblepot Week 2017: Day Five: KingsWhen Ed comes crashing through the Iceberg Lounge in need of safety from The Bat(again), Oswald and him catch up on life and love, reminding them of their bond until death does them part.





	For Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for coming back if you read the last two stories in this series.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm writing Day Six and Day Seven as well, but afterwards, I'm planning on going back and writing something for Day Four. I'm not that great at writing violence so Day One isn't going to happen, but you never know.

Oswald looks out at his nightclub from the upstairs living space, the one way windows giving him the perfect view of his booming place of business. Even though most costumers and visitors of the Iceberg Lounge are aware of The Penguin, King of the Underworld, being the owner of this establishment people show up every night to drink, eat, and generally have a good time. On the bright side too, no dangerous and famous murderers show up during business hours anyway so there's no need to be alarmed. Well, if you count the rare occasions where The Riddler comes storming in, running into beings and objects on his way up to the second floor. With all his confidence and swagger, the man's still a klutz. Everyone has their faults. 

 

Today, is one of the occasions where Edward Nygma  _has_  to ruin the legal pureness of the Iceberg Lounge. Oswald watches the man in bright green, in that ridiculous hat run into perfectly fine strangers and tripping over a stool to get to the key locked elevator. Oswald surprises himself with the fact that during Ed's sprint, his glass of wine didn't break from Oswald's tightening grip. He almost breaks it completely when Ed comes panting into his office when Oswald slams the glass down. 

 

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT RUNNING IN HERE LIKE THAT?!" Oswald demands, staring his lover down who's so much taller than him. 

 

"The Bat is after me again. I had no where to go and this is the safest place I could think of," Ed pants, his hands waving about. 

 

"The Bat is after you again? Why am I not surprised?"

 

Ed rolls his eyes. "You know why I leave clues. I can't help it."

 

Whenever Ed brings that up, it's hard for Oswald to stay mad at him on the topic of basically handing himself in when he leaves the clues. Oswald knows that it's all mental, the clues are there to prove that he did it. It's sad really to think that Ed was put under so much stress for lying, when he wasn't, as a child. Oswald can't even imagine why someone would hurt his dear Ed. Well, he can, but not for that.

 

Oswald takes a deep breath, looking away. "Ed, can you at least come through the back door like I told you?"

 

"Yes, yes, just thought too quickly." He places his index fingers on the sides of his head, gesturing to his brain, "Thank you for letting me stay."

 

"Who said I was letting you stay?" Oswald straightens. His words were simply to frustrate Ed. Of course Ed will be allowed to stay.

 

"Oswald, you know the Bat won't come in here without a reason. I'm safe here. If you really lo-"

 

Oswald holds up a gloved hand, silencing Ed. "I do. Now, why do you think that  _he_ won't come in here looking for you? There's multiple witnesses because you didn't go through  _the back door_ and I'm a well know criminal! He has  _all_ the reason!"

 

"People don't really know about-" He moves his hand, gesturing to the space between them, "...us. So, they'll probably think you kicked me out. We do have negative history."

 

"Personally, you did make a wonderful and handsome centerpiece in my club, but I like you moving and talking just as well." 

 

Oswald sits in his grand chair, almost like a throne, and leans back casually. Ed looks down at him before moving around to sit down on the desk in front of Oswald to his left. Ed removes his gloves and hat, placing them gently on Oswald's large wooden desk. He holds his hands in his lap, looking at Oswald with those so very persuading puppy eyes. 

 

"I almost defeated The Bat this time, Ozzie," Ed informs him, a bragging tone in his voice.  _Of course._

 

Oswald sighs with a sense of sarcasm and moves his eyes to meet Ed's with a fake smile on his face. "You say that every time you make a show while coming here. Is it because you believe it'll get you off the hook? Your bragging? Those irresistible chocolate brown eyes with that  _stupid_ green hat and bright green suit that fits your figure,  _oh,_ _so well._ "

 

"I love you too, Oswald." Ed crosses his long legs, smirking at Oswald. 

 

Oswald smiles and waves his hands. "Partners.... in crime and all."

 

Ed laughs, his head thrown back. "Don't you just  _love_ the play on words there? I'm so glad I made that up all those years ago."

 

"Certainly, darling." Oswald scoots his hair closer, his elbows resting on the desk in front of him, "How did you almost defeat The Bat  _this time_?" 

 

Ed tilts his head, his smirk growing. "My cane is phenomenal, Os. I love the electricity I decided to put in! It works like a charm! And, my riddles were more difficult this time!"

 

"Eddie, they should be difficult  _every_ time." Oswald moves papers around, sighing at the items he still has to order. 

 

"I know that, but it's also fun to have them get trickier by the next. Don't you think?"

 

"I don't mean to burst your bubble, but I fully believe that you're the only one in Gotham City who finds riddles exciting and fun."

 

"You like them..."

 

Oswald gives him  _the_ look. "I love you, not the riddles."

 

"Actually, loving me would mean you can at least _like_ my riddles. Because you love me and every part about me, even the riddles."

 

"You hold a strong point, Mr. Nygma."

 

Ed smiles, placing his hand over Oswald's hand placed on the desk. "Do you need help? You know how well I am at organization and numbers."

 

"You're not my Chief of Staff anymore."

 

Ed hops off the desk, grabbing Oswald's left hand while doing so. He brings his hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to it. "You're right." He kisses his hand again, "Because, I rule right beside you in secret."

 

"I wouldn't be where I am now without your superior advice, Ed, I'll admit."

 

Oswald blushes as Ed tenderly kisses his bare ring finger. "We should really fix this bare finger, Oswald. I'm bored of looking at our ringless fingers."

 

"Ed, if we wore the rings everyone will know. Then, this place won't be your safe haven anymore."

 

"Correct, my love." Ed drops Oswald's hands making Oswald sigh, "But, to me my safe haven is you, _not_ this club. I know you'll always make sure I'm safe."

 

"We don't need the rings, Ed. As long as we know that we're bonded for life, it doesn't matter."

 

Ed cocks his head and shrugs in defeat. "You have to wear yours, for me. I won't wear mine so it can't be connected, but I would like it if you wore the ring. It reminds me that you're mine to love and no one else's."

 

"Fair enough."

 

Oswald opens a drawer open, bringing out his gold ring.  _I would do anything for you_ carved inside. He brings it to the tip of his left hand's ring finger, but Ed grabs it before he can manage to put it on. Oswald lets him take the ring, his left hand still stretched out. 

 

"Promise me that only I will put this ring on. No one else." Ed smiles at Oswald, slipping the ring onto Oswald's finger. 

 

"I wouldn't expect anyone else, dear." Ed quickly pecks Oswald's lips before stepping back from him.

 

"Now, are you kicking me out or will I be allowed to stay?"

 

"You can always stay Ed." Oswald plops back down into his luxurious chair, "But you'll have to make yourself busy by-"

 

"I can think of multiple ways, Ozzie." Ed winks at him, getting a blush from Oswald. 

 

"By helping me with these papers." Oswald looks away from him, splitting the pile of papers in half, "You're constantly horny. Get a grip."

 

Ed sits back onto the desk, grabbing a stack of papers. "You're irresistible. I can't resist, _handsome_."

 

"Flattery won't get you anywhere later, Ed."

 

Ed leans forward, attracting Oswald's eyes to his brown ones once more. "If I get all of these papers done in less than an hour, will you help me with my...  _needs_?"

 

Oswald groans, leaning into his hands. "Only if you do a phenomenal job. I'm not usually in the mood so you better make sure I am by the time you're done."

 

"I'll take you up on that." Ed shuffles through the papers in his lap. "I love  _you,_ Oswald."

 

Oswald ignores the feeling of his heart fluttering from those words. They'd been together and ruling for so long, but those words make him feel like the first time Ed uttered them. Oswald had waited so long for Ed to tell him that, and Oswald now understands why patience is important. If he gave up, stopped waiting, he doubts they would be where they are now. Together, finally. For eternity, until death makes them part. 

**Author's Note:**

> OC? Yeah, but I love fluff and them being happy together so leave me alone.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, sorry for any typos. I started late on Nygmobblepot Week so I haven't really had time to write and reread them over multiple times to make sure.


End file.
